Asura
Asura (あすら, Asura) is a character from the Valis series and one of Glames's main generals during the events of Valis III. Biography Asura was one of Glames's three main generals along with Zalude and Rogles. When his master decided to save his world's people (Dark world's people) from the void and prove his power to the gods by taking over the Human world and the Dream world, Glames went to the human world personally and used his generals to distract Yuuko and her companions in the Dark world while he invaded Yuuko's homeworld. Asura waited for the Valis warriors in the depths of the Iceland area and when they arrived, they engaged in a battle with him that ended on his defeat. While agonizing, Asura told Yuuko and company that they were tricked into Glames's trap while he was in the Human world. Asura died afterwards. Personality Asura is a narcissist, violent and somehow effeminate warrior. He is loyal to Glames and is almost always smiling. He seems to have developed an obsession for the Valis sword as he wanted to dispose Yuuko and whoever could be on his way to get the Valis sword. Abilities Asura, as his namesake implies, has four arms with enough strength to move and throw ice stones in many directions. He can float momentarily and spread red harming symbols from his own hands. He can also teletransport. Appearances Asura only appears in Valis III (all versions) where he is the ninth boss in the PCE-CD/TGCD version and the sixth boss in the Mega Drive/Genesis version, waiting at the end of the Iceland stage. Gallery CD 8B035C99-004.png|Asura along with Zalude, Leight and Glames about to execute Baron Lada and his assistant Generais.gif|Asura along with Zalude and Rogles from the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III 267.gif|Asura as seen in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III Glamesarmy1.JPG|Asura's artwork along with Glames, Rogles and Zalude from Valis III Glamesarmy2.JPG|Asura's SD artwork along with Glames, Zalude and Leigh from Valis III Asuraarwork2.jpg|Asura's description from the Genesis manual of Valis III AsuraPCE1.jpg|Asura fighting against Valna in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III AsuraPCE2.jpg|Asura defeated in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III AsuraGEN.jpg|Asura fighting against Yuuko in the Mega Drive/Genesis version of Valis III AsuraGEN2.jpg|Asura defeated in the Mega Drive/Genesis version of Valis III Trivia *Asura's name comes from a species of mythological beings from many religions, Hinduism, mazdeism and Buddhism. In the first one the Asuras were known as power-thirsty beings, while the second refers to them as angels and the third one as semi-gods. *Even though Asura has shown four arms, there isn't any artwork that shows him having more than two hands. *Asura's effeminate personality is somehow like that of Toe from Valis II, although Asura is less frightened and more violent and greedy than Toe is. *Even though Asura throws ice stones in battle, there is no sprite animation showing how he gets the rocks. *While his stones and symbols seems to be indestructible in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III, they are destructible in the Mega Drive/Genesis version. *He is the only boss except for Glames to talk after his defeat in the entire game. Category:Characters Category:Glames's army